Professor Sycamore (XY 122)
print Illus. Yusuke Ohmura |reprints=2 |reprint1=ProfessorSycamoreSteamSiege114.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Megumi Mizutani |reprint2=ProfessorSycamoreBREAKpoint102a.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. Naoki Saito |class=Trainer |subclass=Supporter }} |rarity= |cardno=122/146|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=058/060}} |jpcardno=028/XY-P}} |jpcardno=019/021}} |rarity= |cardno=101/119|jpdeck= |jpcardno=016/018}} |jpcardno=020/023}} |jpcardno=016/018}} |jpcardno=043/049}} |jpcardno=043/049}} |jpcardno=016/016}} |rarity= |cardno=107/122}} |jpcardno=067/072}} |jpcardno=017/019}} |jpcardno=022/026}} |jpcardno=124/131}} }} |rarity= |cardno=114/114|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=246/XY-P}} |jpcardno=013/018}} |jpcardno=149/171}} |cardno=107a/122|jpdeckkit= |jpcardno=034/041}} |jpcardno=018/020}} |jpcardno=034/041}} }} Professor Sycamore (Japanese: プラターヌ博士 Professor Platane) is a . It was first released as part of the expansion. Card text Release information This card was included in the expansion, first released in the Japanese . In Japan, this card was reprinted as a Mirror Holofoil available as part of a twelve card promotional pack awarded to those who participated in the Pokémon Card Gym tournaments from the month of February 2014 through the month of April 2014. This print features the Card Gym logo. Regular prints were subsequently included in the Japanese , (later released as part of the English expansion), , , , , and . It was reprinted again in the English expansion, in the Japanese , and in the simultaneously released Japanese and s. Another Mirror Holofoil print was included in the in Japan. An unnumbered XY-P Promotional print was 1 of 9 cards available in special packs sent to official Event Organizers in Japan starting July 2016. This print features the Event Organizer logo in the bottom right corner of the illustration. A print was released in the expansion, previously released as a Japanese , which was given to customers who purchased 2 boxes in any combination of or at participating Pokémon Card Gym venues and Pokémon Centers upon their release. This print features the expansion logos on the bottom of the card. The Regular print was reprinted in Japan at the start of the Sun & Moon Era in the . Despite the new Era having introduced a new card layout for Trainers, this print retains its original layout. In Japan, subset also included a reprint of the Regular print utilizing the old card layout. The BREAKpoint print later received a Holofoil variant in the form of a , with new artwork by Naoki Saito. This print was included in the released June 16, 2017. In Japan, the original print was reprinted in the , once again keeping the old layout. The Alternate art print was released in Japan in the . Gallery print Illus. Megumi Mizutani |image3=ProfessorSycamoreBREAKpoint102a.jpg |caption3= print Illus. Naoki Saito }} Trivia *This card's effect matches that of . However, Professor Oak is not a Supporter card, meaning that that card can be played more than once per turn. *This card has an identical effect as . Because of this, it has been ruled that while both cards are in rotation together, only Professor Juniper or Professor Sycamore can be included in a single deck, not both. Origin Professor Sycamore is the resident Pokémon Professor of the Kalos region. Category:Professor Sycamore (TCG) Category:XY cards Category:Collection X cards Category:XY-P Promotional cards Category:M Charizard-EX Mega Battle Deck cards Category:Phantom Forces cards Category:Hyper Metal Chain Deck cards Category:Super Legend Set: Xerneas-EX & Yveltal-EX cards Category:M Rayquaza-EX Mega Battle Deck cards Category:M Master Deck Build Box Power Style cards Category:M Master Deck Build Box Speed Style cards Category:Golduck BREAK + Palkia-EX Combo Deck cards Category:BREAKpoint cards Category:BREAK Starter Pack cards Category:Zygarde-EX Perfect Battle Deck cards Category:M Audino-EX Mega Battle Deck cards Category:Premium Champion Pack cards Category:Steam Siege cards Category:Premium Trainer Box cards Category:The Best of XY cards Category:Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Premium Trainer Box cards Category:Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Deck Build Boxes cards Category:Illus. by Yusuke Ohmura Category:Illus. by Megumi Mizutani Category:Illus. by Naoki Saito Category:Holographic cards Category:Full Art cards Category:Yellow A Alternate cards de:Prof. Platan (TCG) fr:Professeur Platane (XY 122) it:Professor Platan (XY 122) ja:プラターヌ博士 (カードゲーム) zh:布拉塔诺博士（集换式卡片）